Captain Toler Tom
Captain Toler Tom is an animated children’s show that was produced by Andrew Mozaski and John Kelsanki. It was rated Number 23 on Top Fifty Greatest TV Shows. '' The show is about the Toler Tom family who don't have much money and they can't pay their bills. Because of this the main character " Captain Toler Tom" whose ancestors were pirates, takes all of the family onto his dad's ship, so they don't get caught. The main plan was to get on the ship, pretend that they’re pirates and try and get as many pirate treasure as they can so they can become really rich, but since they didn't really know how to ''be pirates, their adventures get worse. Main Characters * Captain Toler Tom is the main character, he is brave and he loves adventures, he also really wants to become a pirate to keep his ancestors’ family tradition going. * Tommy Toler Tom is Captain Toler Tom's son, he is pretty lazy but Captain Toler Tom keeps encouraging him to become a pirate to but he just rejects it. * Milena Toler Tom is Captain Toler Tom's wife, she is always helping the family (even though she does not believe that they will find any treasure), she is always happy to help all the people on the earth. She is also a good singer. * Barbara Toler Tom Is Captain Toler Tom's mom, she is usually really grumpy and mean but she is still nice. She is about 87 and she has to sit in a wheelchair because she broke her back. * The Chef is actually not part of the Toler Tom family, he was a guy who lived next door to the Toler Tom family. And since the Toler tom family weren't that good at cooking and he was a professional they told him that he will get a new job even though he didn't. Voice Actors Captain Toler Tom * Jack Wayne (2002-2004) * Steve Million (2005-Voice Change, 2007) * Harold Keipo (2007-2009) * Patrick Blexin (2010-2013) * David Yell-Kimmeth (2013-2017) * Nick M. Blue (2017-Present) Tommy Toler Tom * Lewis Chaque (2002-2006) * Bobby Plizzin (2007-2012) * Tony Kal (2013-2015) * Toby Wallen (2016-Present) Milena Toler Tom Milena was voiced by many Megassan girl bands. * Gagizzi (2002-2004) * Gugi y Gugi (2005-2009) * Girl Crown! (2010-2013) * Mad Women (2013-Present) Barbara Toler Tom Barbara was voiced by Gagizzi from 2002 to 2004, like Milena. * Gagizzi (2002-2004) * Dory Mine (2005-2013) * Sam Duel (2014-Present) The Chef The Chef was voiced by people with deep voices, as he was tough. * Jokal Muekel (2002-2005) * Aokain Fyide (2006-2011) * Kasho Lamanidé (2012-2015) * Lokanil Afodinek (2015-Present) Trivia * Captain Toler Tom is 38, Tommy Toler Tom is 14, Milena Toler Tom is 37, Barbara Toler Tom is 87 and The Chef is 41. * The Chef’s real name is Dange Rous Krabb. * Captain Toler Tom’s ship is called S.S. Toler, as all of his ancestors had the word “Toler” in his name. * The show is based on the books that were written from 1967 to 1998 by Tracy Jaques. Category:2002 Category:United States Category:Canada Category:2002 American television series debuts Category:2002 Canadian television series debuts Category:Fictional animated series